deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/Western Wonders vs Hatted Hunters
Western Wonders: The heros and villains from the Old Western action movies. VS Hatted Hunters: You hire 'em, they hunt 'em, be it treasure, animals, people or even dinosaurs. Jeremiah: A retired war veteran tries to live as a mountain man but eventually destroys a clan of evil Native Americans with his 50 calibre rifle. Indiana Jones: A hero and hunter of treasure, uses his whip as his main weapon. Cordell Walker: A Texas ranger, played by Chuck Norris. The Sniper ::An assassin employed by RED and BLU to exterminate other trained agents. Josey Wales: Played by Clint Eastwood, Josey used his twin revolvers to get revenge on the killers of his wife. Robert Muldoon : The game warden of Jurassic Park, coupled with his RPG and shotgun he hunted down the T-rex and the raptors when the dinosaurs broke out. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST TEAM??? The voting will close on the 5th of December. This is a three on three battle. BATTLE: The hatted hunters arrive in a small western town, they were hired to steal a valuable treasure that is held in the mayor's office. They break in and take the treasure but as they turn around cordell walker's sawed-off shotgun is pointed at them. "hands of the gold boys". Said Walker. At that moment The Sniper threw his Jarate at Cordell, momentarily blinding him, then they ran. Indiana Jones rounded a corner and saw Jonsey standing there, pistols ready. "You feelin' lucky, punks?" said Jonsey. Muldoon pulled out his RPG to shoot Jonsey but Jonsey shot his revolver right down the barrel of the RPG, exloding it and Muldoon. Indiana, coughing, opened the door and ran outside, taking cover behind a cart, from there he saw Jerimiah approaching, unknowing that Jones was there. As Johnson walked past Indina Grabbed him and started strangling him with his whip. Before Indiana could finish him off though, Cordell hit him on the back of the head with his shotgun. As Indiana fell an arrow flew over his head and hit Cordell in the forehead. "ooh, got you right in the ovary" said The Sniper. Indiana got up and tried to follow Jeremiah who was running to a train station, but ran into Jonsey, who shot Indiana in the leg and stepped back to reload, as he did though Indiana threw his machete at Jonsey, killing him. Indiana started to hobble towards Jerimaih who turned and shot Indiana, who fell to the ground. Jerimiah, thinking the threat was over walked to the train line and was hit in the face with jarate. Blinded, he fell on the tracks. The Sniper used his rifle to hit the railroad switch which changed a train's course onto the tracks Jerimiah was on. "To slow, mountain man" said The Sniper, stepping behind a wall so he was not covered with blood when the train hit. WINNER: Hatted hunters. Experts' opinion; The hunters won because of their better weaponry, and because they were more awesome. Category:Blog posts Category:Deadliest Fiction Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Historical Warriors